The present invention relates to a gate latching device. More particularly, the invention relates to a gate latching device for a fence having a pair of spaced fence posts defining a gate area and a gate having spaced first and second gate posts, the first gate post being hingedly affixed to one of the fence posts and the second gate post being next-adjacent the other of the fence posts when the gate is closed.
Gate latching devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 499,279; 593,060; 807,591; 919,705; 2,743,125 and 2,827,265.
Objects of the invention are to provide a gate latching device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on any fence, new or otherwise, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to close and secure a gate in closed position.